


Lifetime Commitment

by twinchaosblade



Series: Strength Through Diversity [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade
Summary: "You promised, dude. Every victim was here before..."Response to theSPN100 Drabble Challenge.Prompt:combustible
Series: Strength Through Diversity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524





	Lifetime Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S
> 
> Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!
> 
> **First Published:** 16/11/2008

The young man stormed towards the door where he was bodily intercepted by the other, a tall man with still boyish features.

"Looks like your partner is pretty… combustible," the elderly Chinese frowned.

"No… no," the taller stuttered, "he's normally totally cool about it." He glared pointedly at the other, whispering quietly.

"This is friggin' couples therapy!" Dean hissed, staring daggers at his brother.

"You promised, dude. Every victim was here before… So chill," Sam soothed.

"How long have you been together anyway?" The therapist's curiosity piqued at their peculiar behaviour.

"Believe me, it feels like a lifetime," Dean sighed.

**FIN**


End file.
